Life was Perfect
by IwannabeFAMOUS2
Summary: The Glee kids have all moved on with their lives, but trapped in their old school, will they realize what they mean too each other?- Sequel is One Step Ahead In-progress
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Glee characters etc.**

**A/N: This is just a preview look into the glee clubbers lives, which takes place AFTER graduation.**

**

* * *

**

He was still a teacher, living alone in his apartment, still he was never bored, he volunteered at the hospital and charity's singing with the kids, helping them live a better life, he taught the high school kids Spanish and worked late for detention on Mondays and Tuesdays, though he still missed the glee club, missed the first gleeks and missed watching them go from complete strangers to a family. It was all gone, even though they had won nationals, the glee club was still bottom of the heap, Figgins shut it down, due to the lack of interest, but he knew that Sue had something to do with it, judging by her evil smile when she told him. He would sometimes hear about his old students, he knew they had gone their own ways, he just hoped that they would never forget the minority club that had got them there. It was still official though, the New Directions had gone their own directions.

* * *

She was living her dream, she was a Broadway star with a bunch of Tony Awards, she was well known and her fans adored her, and she adored them. She was living her life moving on into the future, she was engaged, famous and living in New York.

She was as happy as can be, but at times she would remember high school, she remembered the small things like the slushies and the teasing, but that was a hazy memory. Most of all she remembered the club, the club that changed her life, well when Mr. Shue took over it did, in high school it was the only thing that mattered to her, she found new friends, lost enemies and fell in love, fell in love with the most sweetest, perfect guy ever, even though they were different, they were also the same. But each time she thought about the club, she thought about her friends, the ones she had almost forgotten, and every time he thought of her friends she thought of him, _Finn, _she thought of him and shook the memories out of her mind, but that would never last, she always thought of them, _him,_ a few months later, which made her shake her head repeating the process. She knew it took her mind of work, and every time it happened she would distance herself away from her fiancé, as the memory of car park lots and eggs drifted into her mind. She knew he was frustrated with her every time, but she just couldn't help it. That club really, truly did change her life.

* * *

She was on the top; she never, ever knew that she would be singing for a living, making money off of it. She knew that her future would have been completely different if she had not joined that club, and even though she never showed it, she was truly grateful. Without New Directions she would have never taken up singing, she would have never met her fiancé and never have treated others equally. She was truly grateful because that club had taught her so many lessons, she knew never to cheat, because the last time she did she got pregnant, and got mono, _Puck, Sam_.

Those two names would always pop into her head if any on mentioned pregnancy or sickness, she would think about what she did to them, having a baby with Puck then completely ignoring him the next year and using Sam to get back on top but ruining it by cheating on him with _Finn_ the guy who she also screwed over messing him up so he could never trust a girl again, she had messed up their lives and she always felt guilty, knowing it was strange how they all somehow linked to each other, in a way she never meant for them to be. But she was grateful for the club, it had improved her life, and after she graduated she vowed she would never cheat or help someone cheat again, well fingers crossed.

* * *

He was disabled helper, he helped disabled people, he gives them advice and he sings with them, he likes helping them, he likes knowing that other people are going through the same thing. He even made his own Glee club with them, The Rolling Rivers, inspired by the song Proud Mary and New Directions. Proud Mary was their song, just like Don't Stop Believin' was his old glee clubs song. _New Directions,_ he had had the best experiences in that club, he had his first kiss with _Tina,_ he had his first love with _Brittany, _he had his first solo of _Dancing with Myself_ and he had the time of his life

* * *

She didn't do much, though she was engaged her life was boring, her husband was okay as was her marriage. She was just glad she didn't turn out to be a Lima loser; she lived in California, working various jobs. She sung sometimes too and she wasn't as shy, she thanked her old glee club for that. New Directions changed her, she lost her stutter, she had her first kiss with and _Artie_ and had her first love with _Mike, _and she found her voice and somehow managed to be good friends with most of the popular people before Glee club was made. She just wished she could have thanked the club for that.

* * *

He was a coach, he coaches high school kids, he was glad he was doing a career in sport, or something to do with sport but he did miss singing, he sometime sung in the shower and the car but he did miss singing in public, he especially missed singing with Rachel. _Rachel, _the girl that had stolen his heart, broke his heart and then stole it again. He loved her and he knew he always would, he just couldn't bear to think about her though, after graduation they drifted apart, she went to New York and he stayed in Ohio to study and he then got a job in William McKinley. He then got engaged to one of his fellow teacher, he did love her but he just couldn't love anyone the way he loved Rachel. He also drifted away from the club, everyone but his step-brother Kurt, he just never saw anyone from high school and he knew that he was the only Lima loser from Glee, because even Puck made it out of here. He always wondered what would of happened if he had tried to actually get out of Lima, Ohio.

* * *

He was a football player, he was famous and everywhere he went he was crowded with fans screaming and waving pictures of him around. He sang as well, another reason he was incredibly famous. He had everything he wanted, everything but the only girl he ever loved, _Quinn Fabray, _he was still in touch with her and had done a duet with her recently, for both their jobs, but he just couldn't have her, she was engaged and happy. He knew he could have any girl he wanted; he just hoped that she remembered high school and glee club. The glee club that changed his life fully, it gave him friends and a family and it taught him to never be afraid of who or what you are and to chase after the things you wanted, and that would what he would do with Quinn and his career, he would never let any of them go.

* * *

He was a fashion designer, he lived in New York with Rachel, but he never told Finn about that as he would be mad at him, he had his own clothes line, _Le Vida la Kurt,_ which was also a restaurant, fragrance and talk show. He was famous, everyone knew him and he was no longer the gay kid from the glee club. But he did sort of miss being him, he would get bullied by the football neanderthals, as Rachel would say, that really did hurt, but after that he would go to his family, the glee club, they would comfort him and he would do the same if it happened to them, if something depressing happened he would sing a sad song to the club and they would be there to comfort him, just like he would be there for them. It's just no matter what happened they would always be there for each other, one big happy family, though it wasn't like that all the time.

* * *

She was a stripper, something she never wanted to be, but she wasn't just a stripper, she was also in law school though no one knew that she was, she did not want to bring down her rep even though high school ended years ago. She, of course, would never admit that she was glad she joined the club, it made her want to be something, it made her think more of herself and it truly was the best part of her day, back then.

She had stopped singing after the club closed down, which was something she did regret, when it did close down though everyone was still a family, more closer than ever and when she was with them she didn't care about her rep, she still was the the mean, bitchy Santana, but at other times she was the other Santana , the Santana that had been locked away for years, the Santana that cried and cared about others, and though of course she would never admit it, she truly did like that one better.

* * *

She was a teacher, she taught second or the seventh grade grade, she sung with them and taught them how to be a diva and stand up to people, she also told them everything about her high school life, instead of reading Little Red Riding Hood in story time she told them about 'The Epic Love Story of Finn and Rachel', in Yr. 7 health she told them ' The Consequences of Quinn and Puck', if one was sad she sung them a bit of Lean on me and if one of them was being bullied she told them the 'Slushies' story. No matter what situation they were in she always had a high school story that would reflect it, they adored her for that and she adored them, but every time she told one of them stories her heart ached, each time she told the stories she would go home put her _Quinn Fabray CD_ on, turn on _Le Vida la Kurt _onher TV, grab the newspaper that had _Rachel Berry_ in the Broadway section and _Sam Evans_ in the sport section and flick through her Year Book, she liked feeling close to her family, even though they were miles away now.

* * *

She was a professional dancer, she danced for the famous singers and she even once danced for _Quinn Fabray_ and danced with _Sam Evans, _it was the best day of her life when she was told she would meet them again, they didn't seem too happy though, they said hello, did the dance with her then left. The only person who actually still talked with her was her ice dancing partner _Mike,_ he was the only family she had left and she wasn't going to let him go, he was her brother. She was lying earlier though, the best day of her life was when she joined glee club, it was the day she found a place where she would belong, a place where everyone would fit in, a place where someone would accept the dump cheerleader.

* * *

She was a talk show host, she hosted _Zizes, _it was like Ellen, she played games and gave away prizes and gifts, and of course her catchphrase was _'You just got Zized'_.

She had to thank the glee club though; they accepted her and helped her become more confident, well, even more than she was before.

* * *

He was an actor, he lived in LA and got jobs in various commercials, TV shows and movies, he loved his job, he was a good actor and he met tons of fans, he could sing, dance and act, he was a triple thread and that was why he was so popular. He was grateful for the New Directions, they made him not be the mean, jerky, popular jock, and they made him be the sweet, caring, well, loser. When he was in glee he wasn't Puck he was Noah, he cared about everything and he wouldn't let anyone get in the way with that.

* * *

**Please read and Review**

**A/N: I will turn this into a full story, maybe…**


	2. A Letter From Me To You

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, everything in this story belongs to the artists, producers etc. This is for my own amusement, I hope you will accept this disclaimer that I do not own anything and NEVER will. Basically, I don't own anything; I hope you will understand that the songs, characters and lyrics and anything else are NOT MINE. I hope you will understand this and will not sue me.**

**PS. The story, characters, songs, lyrics etc. etc. are not for sale/profit and I am not making any money off of this.**

**Thank You.**

**A/N- Sorry it took me a while, my internet was slow, I had a MAJOR writers block and I got worried about the legality of fan fiction writing- that is why I have a long disclaimer; **_**better safe than sorry.**_

**All that and it's only the second chapter…**

**PS. I will put Klaine in this story; I love them, though I will have to find a way to bring Blaine, Emma and Mike into the story anyway. (I will put Mike with Brittany for now- not as a couple though)**

**PSS. I wrote this while watching Sabrina, Neighbors, Everybody loves Raymond, Simpsons and Futurama. LOL.**

**Chapter 2- A Letter from Me to You.**

* * *

Will

'**Dear New Directions**

**I, William ****Schuester am holding a high school reunion at William McKinley.**

**It is in a week, if you can come you will need to meet me in the choir room, at 12-3pm, I am sure you know where it is.**

**I hope you have the time to make it to this event as this could be the last opportunity.**

**Where: William McKinley High, Choir Room**

**When: Monday, 12-3pm'**

Will was at the post office, he had finished writing and mailing his letter, now he had to wait and hope the New Directions would get it and would show up. He wanted to see them, wanted them to see each other. It all happened last week, he had saw Rachel Berry, Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray's picture in a magazine, it was strange they were in the same magazine and they didn't even realize. At that moment he knew he needed to reconnect with them, needed them to reconnect with each other.

One day later he looked in his mailbox, he flicked through bills, ads and other letters when he saw a bunch of letters from _them._ A bunch of letters from the New Directions, he opened each of them, curious about what was inside.

He opened one, the handwriting was fancy and a little diva-rish, if that was even possible, he looked at who it was from. _Mercedes_

* * *

Mercedes had got the letter, she saw it from her old glee club teacher and ripped it open, exited from what was inside, once she read the letter she realized it for a reunion.

Her heart fell, sure she truly did miss her family but she just couldn't see them again, see them for a while, then leave making her want to see them again, making her miss them more.

She decided she wouldn't go; she threw the letter on her teacher's desk and went to call the children in for class, it was time for her favorite lesson: story time.

The kids loved hearing about _Finchel, _she was up to how Rachel was singing a song to Finn and the kids were exited, they had come to love the couple and would always ask for her to tell them more, as they were only little she couldn't possibly bear to tell them what really happened between them.

She had settled the kids down and was about to begin when her second favorite student walked up to her with a ripped envelope and crumpled piece of paper, as soon as she saw the paper in his hands she knew what it was.

"Miss M, why can't we read this story?" he asked, he was shy and had ruffled brown hair, he was wearing jeans with a plain top, though he was shy, he always tried to fit in with the other boys but it didn't work out to well the other boys were mean to him and the other _minorities_, she knew he didn't like them very much, they would always push each other around and think that the girls had cooties (they would grow out of that soon), they always said he was stupid and babyish to have a girl as a best friend, though he tried to hide it she could see that it hurt him and that he just wanted to fit in.

"Well… I.., Now Michael, why were you at my desk?" she asked him, the kids knew not to go near her desk, that was her property and her business, the kids knew that, she was wondering why he had gone over there.

"Umm…" Michael mumbled, and then he looked over at the 'mean' kids, Rick, Zach and Brandon, she understood immediately.

"Sweetie, why are you listening to them?" she asked, he only hanged around with them when… Immediately she knew the answer to her own question.

"Sophie isn't here" he said to her quietly, she could see the noticeable pain in his eyes, Michael and Sophie were inseparable, they were always together, and she couldn't help but what would happen to them in the future.

She was about to answer him about the letter when Principal Smith rushed through the door.

"Miss. M, we need you, **now!**" he said in a serious tone, she rushed down to the office in a rush, as she entered his office she saw Sophie in one of the chairs, her long, brown hair was let out and was flowing down her back, she had a yellow dress on and a yellow headband on.

Her head was in her hands and Mercedes rushed to her side.

"Soph-"she said in a worried voice until she was cut off by a lady that was sitting next to Sophie, who by the resemblance was her mother (Sophie's).

"You stay away from her you little –"the women shouted at her with a cruel tone and an angry look on her face.

"Now Mrs. Robinson let's not use that language in here, not in front of you daughter either!" Principal Smith cut her off before she could say anything really bad.

"What is it? What did I do?" she asked him, when she said this Tracy (Mrs. Robinson) glared at her.

"Well, you see, Mrs. Robinson said there has been some unnoticeable bullying" Smith said to her, explaining the situation.

"Unnoticeable bullying, what are yo- "she asked before she was cut off.

"Oh Please, you knew this was happening, why else is Sophie here. Coming home with bruises and scratches on her arms?" Tracy said in her harsh tone "Principal Smith, I recommend you fire this women and if you don't I will sue you, not this school, I will sue **you**!'

Smith looked frightened and Mercedes rolled her eyes at this, _what a wimp, she thought_.

"N.N.N…No, Mommy, it's not M's fault, please don't get her fired, _please!_" Sophie pleaded to her mother, she then started crying and this touched Mercedes, she never knew how much this kid wanted her to stay, she knew all her kids **would** miss her if she did leave though"

"Be Quiet Sophie, you know how much I love you; I don't want you to get hurt, which is why." Tracy begins talking to her daughter in a softer tone, kneeling down to her level and gently telling her the horrible news.

"Sweetie, you can't go to this school any more, it's not safe, I'm going to get you into a safer school, I promise" she must have thought this was wonderful news as she had a giant smile on her face, but the look on Sophie's face said it all, Mercedes felt sorry for her, she had to move schools just because she had a few cuts on her, but that wasn't the issue, as she looked at the heartbroken little girl she knew there was only one thing on her mind.

_Michael._

"Now. Now. No need for that, but Please, Mrs. and Miss Robinson, can you please leave, I would like to talk to Miss.M alone, Thank You" Smith said and they did what they were told, though Sophie was still crying and Tracy had a very, evil smirk on her face.

Once they were gone Smith continued with the worst news so far

"Now, Mercedes, you are a wonderful teacher, your kind, caring and though you are a little divarish at times your kids love you, they are inspired by your stories and look up to you, but what Mrs. Robinson just said was the truth, I know it is truly selfish, it's just I can't afford to be sued, so there is something I need to tell you, three words I never thought I would say to you…

_**You are fired…**_

* * *

.

_Artie_

Artie got the letter, he was also exited to go, he would see everyone again and when he got back he could tell **his **glee club what had happened and what everyone was like now. He wheeled to the room where they practiced, they were all there, there wheelchairs perfectly lined up, and they were facing the person next to them, they had sad looks on their faces, he wheeled up to one kid and asked (the one that reminded him of himself, clothes, personality, looks and even popularity- but they were all in a wheelchair, like they're going to be popular.).

"Hey, Adam what's wrong with everyone?" he asked him.

"Didn't you hear?" Kelly said, the girl that sat next to Adam,

"Rolling Rivers, It's getting **cut!**"

* * *

_Tina_

Tina had gotten the letter she hadn't actually got it though, she found it in the bin, her husband must have thrown it out, which was strange, and he never used to touch her stuff before, oh well.

She saw it was from Mr. Shue and turned it over to open it, she found it was already open but ignored it, it's just a coincidence. She read it and is seemed to be an invitation to a reunion; she would have to think about going to that later, right now she had to get to work.

_Waitressing_

A few hours later her shift was over and she arrived home, she unlocked her flat door and walked in to her house, she through the keys onto the kitchen counter and called out for her husband, it was 8:00pm, he had to be home by now. She walked in to the living room and saw the worst mess ever, there were empty pizza boxes on the floor and used or smashed beer, champagne and scotch bottles and cups and streamers were thrown all over the place, her husband was sprawled across the coach, she was getting mad, she rushed in to the kitchen and came back with a filled up bowl of icy cold water, she threw it onto her husband who awoke with a start.

"What the hell, you –"he started to shout at her.

"What is this?" she shouted at him, gesturing to the room around her.

"So I had a little party what's the big deal!"

"A little party! I am gone for 6 hours, working every day to come home and find you turned the house into a trash site, Care to explain" she shouted at him, furious, it was strange, ever since they got together her shyness and stutter had disappeared, probably because all they ever did was shout at each other.

"Explain? Explain why you got a letter from you _teacher_ saying 'come to your high school, it's a perfect way to cheat on your husband'" he shouted back at her.

"Who said I wanted to cheat on you, but the way you have been acting lately I might actually do that!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't I?"

As she said that her husband raised his hand,Tina closed her eyes**, preparing for the pain that was about to come.**

* * *

_Rachel_

Rachel got the letter, after she had read it she was exited, she wanted to go but she'll have to tell her fiancé first,_ Jesse, _she knew he wasn't going to be happy about this, he wasn't happy about her doing anything actually, she couldn't even go to the bathroom without him asking what she was doing, it was like she needed his permission to do everything, she then decided, she would make this decision on her own.

But before she leaves, she should tell him…

After work (singing, dancing and then singing again, she could really use a break from **that**), she went to find Jesse, he was obviously around the apartment somewhere, she was the only one that worked in their relationship, he just hung around her apartment until she came back, that was if Kurt wasn't home. She found him on the sofa, beer in one hand and the remote in the other, which was strange as the TV was turned off, as she walked closer to him she found it was a phone, he was texting someone, as she crept closer to him she could read the words

'_Come next Monday, I'll get her to lea-'_

Before she could read anymore Jesse shut the phone off and jumped up from the sofa, he looked surprised she was here, that was strange it **was** her apartment.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" he said nervously looking around, probably for Kurt. Strange

"I live here!" she said questionly, '_what was he up too?' Rachel thought_

"Of course, right" he was still looking around the apartment, was he hiding something?

"Anyway, I got this letter from Mr. Shue to go to a reunion on Monday, I was wondering if I could go?" she asked him, nervous about what his response would be.

Two seconds later Jesse had a giant smile on his face and was nodding enthusiastically,

"Sure, sure, you can go, doesn't matter, at all, you know, I'll be here… in my apartment…alone, with no one else!" that was not the reaction she was expecting, he said it quickly, not even caring, she thought he would get a little angry, '_did he finally trust me?_

_No that couldn't be it', she thought_.

"Are you ok?" she asked, curious.

"Yes" he said quickly again.

"Well... while I'm gone, you don't have to be perfectly alone" she was testing him.

"Well, don't worry, I'll invite some mates over, go to the bar and maybe watch the game" he said to her.

That was it, that was when she knew something was wrong, when she knew he was hiding something, he hated the bar, he hated sports and most of all he didn't have any mates, did he really think she was that stupid?

But she couldn't worry about that right now, she to get to packing, tell Kurt and book a flight, she was so excited she didn't even think about what Jesse would do while she was gone,

Or the people she would see while she was gone.

* * *

.

_Finn_

Finn got the letter, he was about to go to work when he noticed it, he didn't open it he stuffed it in his pocket and went to work, it was the last day of school until the holidays, he parked and ran into school and quickly ran to his office, he **hated** being late.

Once he got to the office he remembered that it didn't matter if he was late or not, football practice started after school, he slumped in his seat and picked up a sporting magazine then threw it back down after realizing he had already read it, he then remembered something he picked up earlier, something that he hadn't read yet.

He pulled the letter out of his pocket and opened it, it was for a reunion, he read it five times before he finally made a decision, he would go.

Just then a girl with a plain grey dress on and her brown hair in a bun.

He knew it was wrong but she looked okay, not beautiful, just okay.

"Hey, oh my god, can you believe it, we'll be getting married in 3 months, 5 weeks, 9 days, 15 hours and 25 seconds!" she squealed, rushing to Finn's side.

He sighed, he was getting frustrated with this, she was always talking about the wedding, day in and day out.

He nodded along with it and asked the question he was dreading the answer to.

"Umm… Ash, I was wondering if I could go to a high school reunion next Monday?"

Ashley looked upset but then had a huge smile on her face.

"yes, of course you can, I might go dress shopping, book the band, book the reception, the plaz-" she rambled on, Finn blacked out halfway through, lately he hardly listened to her.

He was excited though; he could go to the reunion and was even luckier that it was over the holidays, he just hoped Ashley wouldn't find out that his first love was probably going to be there.

* * *

_Quinn_

Quinn got the letter, she was on her way to record a new song when she found it on the floor next to her postbox, _'damn mailman she thought'_, she chuckled at this, she could never think about a mailman after she dated Finn, she then shook her head, not wanting to start the thought of _Finn then Puck then Sam then Finn again,_ she opened it and read it, immediately she knew what it was about, probably because it said _high school reunion, _she stuffed it in her bag and went to her recording studio.

Once she got there she entered the studio, she went in to the recording room and started singing, she thought she was doing fine when the person behind the screen stopped her.

"Quinny dear, what's wrong?" he asked

"What are you talking about?" she asked, she was fine, she wasn't sick and her voice still sounded like an angel, _'what was he talking about? She thought'_

Well, from the top" he said, quickly looking at his watch.

She ignored this and started singing, she was halfway through the song when a girl walked in interrupting her song; she had blonde hair and was wearing a black dress with a black belt.

"Quinn, this is Victoria Paige" the guy said, introducing the girl to her.

"Yes, you are Quinn Fabray, It's so nice to meet you" Victoria said to her, rolling her eyes at the last bit.

Quinn was taken aback at this; she then turned to the guy.

"What's she doing here?" she asked him.

"I know it sounds weird, but she'll be taking over your, well… job"

"What you're firing me?" Quinn asked surprised.

The guy and Victoria nodded.

"Well… I don 't need this job, I'll be gone Monday anyway!" Quinn shouted out them and stormed out the door.

* * *

_Santana_

Santana got the letter, she was coming home from work, where she well you know, let's say _danced, _she was searching through her mail when she found it, though she would never admit it when she noticed 's name on the envelope she couldn't help but smile, and when she noticed it was for a reunion she smiled even more, she rushed to get a pen and paper then realized, what if no one else went, she would be the only loser there, the only loser that bothered to show up for a glee reunion, she was so not going to be that person, she went back to her kitchen and sat at one of the stools there and thought, thought about everything in her life, as she was getting deep into thought, her phone rang, it was one of the people from her law school, they wanted her in now!

She immediately agreed and quickly hung up the phone and rushed out of the door.

A few hours later she arrived home, she had had a horrible day, a horrible day of sorting folders, in her life it seemed like all she was doing was sorting folders.

She slumped on to her coach and turned on the TV.

On the TV there was an advert, and advert for a folder organizer, it even had a song, a song that went like this,

'_Folders, Folders, Folders_

_I'm so sick of Folders_

_If you are then why don't you come on down and get you_

_Folder Organizers.'_

She got frustrated at this, the girl couldn't even follow a tune, she turned the TV off and threw the remote at the wall, as it hit the floor, broken to pieces her phone went off. She got up and lazily walked over to get it, she really wasn't having a good day today.

"_Hello, Is this Santana?"_

"Yes, speaking"

"_Oh, well you know where you work right?"_

"Uhh… Yeah?'

"_Well… They seem to be letting you go, sorry, well by-"_

"Letting me go? They can't fire me!

"_Well, yes they can, it seems you are too old to be working there"_

"Too old, I'm only 21 ½!"

"_Exactly, sorry, but __**your fired**__, bye"_

She put the phone down, bewildered, she wasn't even 22 and she got fired from a _strip club,_ she really wasn't having a good day.

* * *

_Brittany_

Brittany got the letter, she had gotten back from her failed dance audition, she read it and ran to get her phone, she called Mike's number, she waited for him to answer, waited to tell him about the letter, he then picked up.

_B "Hey Mike, did you get the letter from Mr. Shue?"_

_M "Yeah, are you going"_

_B "Maybe you?"_

_M "Probably, everyone's going to be there"_

_B "Yeah, your right, do you think Santa will be there?"_

_M "Umm… Britts, why would Santa be there?"_

_B "You said everyone would be there?"_

_M "Yeah, by that I meant everyone from the Glee Club"_

_B "Yeah, but Santa's coming to town, isn't he?"_

_M "Uhh… Well, you know, Santa's __**really**__ busy these days"_

_B "Oh yeah, you're right"_

_M "Well… I'm going to get to packing; I'll call you when I book a flight"_

_B "Ok, See you"_

She put the phone down and went to pack,

She was still upset that Santa wasn't going…

* * *

_Puck_

Puck got the letter, he got it from his agent, he had just got denied for a commercial about advertising folder organizers, '_what a stupid product, he thought', _he read it and called his agent, no one answered so he tried again, again and again, after the fifth time he realized that he lost his phone reception, he turned on his TV and found out his cable bill was out, he went to open his fridge and turn on his light and found out his electricity was gone.

He decided to pack; there was nothing else to do.

* * *

_Sam_

Sam got the letter, he opened it, read then threw it in the trash, he didn't have time to worry about a stupid reunion, he had a game now.

After the game he was sitting in his car, an ice pack pressed to his head and his arm, he had pulled a muscle in his arm and banged his head, leaving him with a throbbing headache and the fact that he couldn't play in 3 months.

He was going to Ohio again, but he fully made up his mind when he saw Quinn Fabray running out of a recording studio, the letter from Mr. Schue in her hand.

* * *

_Lauren_

Lauren got the letter, she got it after her show got cancelled, she got her phone and called the airlines; her show was gone, what else was there for her to do.

* * *

So everyone packed, went to the airport and got on the plane.

They were all heading to the same place:

**Lima, Ohio.**

* * *

**Please Read and Review.**

**A/N: Sorry some characters aren't here, I got distracted a lot!**

**Next chapter they'll all be together and Emma and Blaine will be there.**

**Summary: Mercedes, Quinn, Santana and Sam (kind of) got fired.**

**Puck, Finn, Brittany and Mike went for no reason.**

**Tina's in an abusive marriage and Rachel's fiancé (Jesse) is hiding something.**

**Will this come back and get them later on?**


	3. Reunited

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, everything in this story belongs to the artists, producers etc. This is for my own amusement, I hope you will accept this disclaimer that I do not own anything and NEVER will. Basically, I don't own anything; I hope you will understand that the songs, characters and lyrics and anything else are NOT MINE. I hope you will understand this and will not sue me.**

**PS. The story, characters, songs, lyrics etc. etc. are not for sale/profit and I am not making any money off of this.**

**Thank You.**

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing, you will have to read to see what the couples are. ;) I have most of the story planned out; if you have any ideas tell me.**

**Takes place a week everyone had got the letter.**

**Chapter 3: Reunited.**

Finn didn't have to go far; he drove down to his old school, which was where he worked now. Ashley was out of town, he was glad she wasn't going to be here, he didn't need her talking about the wedding and telling everyone everything from the name of the band to the colour of the chairs. He locked his car, grabbed the suitcase his fiancé had so kindly packed for him, (though he didn't see why he needed it, it wasn't like they were going to be living in the school) and walked through the doors, the hallway was empty, it felt weird, it was normally filled with voices, lockers slamming and gossip, but now it was empty, he looked around, spooked by the emptiness. As he walked down the hall he could hear voices coming from a room,_ was that them? He thought_, he looked at his watch, _1:15_, he was late, he always was. He rushed to the room, the choir room, the room he hadn't been it for years, the room no one had been in for years, he peeked inside and could see them, could see his old family. He looked a little closer, trying to see everyone without being noticed, his size didn't make it easier.

He saw Quinn, her golden hair was let out and she was wearing a white dress with flowers down the hem and a white cardigan.

He saw Mercedes; she was wearing a blue top with a red cardigan and jeans, her hair let out.

He saw Tina, she still had the blue streaks in her hair but she seemed to have moved on from the goth look, she was wearing jeans with a baggy jumper.

He saw Brittany, her hair was straightened and she was wearing a black top with a pink cardigan and jeans.

He then saw Rachel, she had her hair long again and was wearing a purple top with a white skirt, _she looks amazing, he thought_. Uh-oh, it dawned on him, every time he looked at Rachel he felt something, he gat butterflies in his stomach and was speechless, but every time he looked at Ashley he didn't feel the same way…

But before he had time to think about it more Santana had burst through the door with Puck in tow. Everyone looked surprised but kept quiet.

"Oh come on? Why not?" Puck asked her.

"**No**, look I wouldn't sleep with you unless my life depended on it!" Santana snapped at him. As she said it Puck had a thoughtful look on his face, realizing what she said she snapped at him again.

"Don't even **think** about it!" Puck then had a defeated look on his face; he pulled up a chair and sat next to Artie. Santana sat next to Brittany.

Finn chose this moment to walk through the door, everyone looked up from what they were doing and stared at him, he would have been more nervous about this but as he had walked in Mr. Shue had come in and started talking, he coughed loud enough for him to hear.

"Oh Finn, You're here, It's 1:15, why are you late? We were worried you wouldn't show up" the ex-director asked, turning around to face Finn, speaking on behalf of the others in the room.

"Umm… I had to stop by and get something to eat." He lied to them, that was not the reason why he was late; he was late because Ashley had acted like they wouldn't see each other again. She apparently wanted to make the 'last day' matter.

Everyone seemed to believe him so he went to take a seat in an empty chair; it just happened that the only empty chair was near Rachel that was going to be awkward, they hadn't talked to each other since after graduation, the day she went to New York, the day he couldn't forget…

_-Flashback-_

_It was a week after graduation, the glee clubbers were still celebrating over the fact that they were out of William McKinley. But that day, that moment, it was just him and Rachel; he had taken her on a date, taken her to the only good restaurant around, Breadsticks. He was walking her home, the moon was high in the star filled sky, it was an amazing sight but he couldn't have cared less, all he noticed was how amazing Rachel looked that night, he looked at the hand he was holding and saw the ring, the ring he had gave her weeks before they had graduated, it was a promise ring, they had promised to tell the truth, stay true to each other and be together forever, Faithfully. He was lost in thought about the day he gave her that when Rachel stopped them; he hadn't noticed they reached her house. She pulled him up to the door stop and looked deep in to his eyes._

"_Finn, I have to tell you something" she said to him, he nodded along when she said it, too lost in thought, thought about her, to be really listening._

"_Finn? Are you listening to me?" she cut him out of his thought, he knew she was being serious, he wanted to listen, he actually had to, he didn't want Rachel mad at him, he was curious about what she was about to say._

"_Finn, you know you said, in our promise that we will always be honest with each other?" he nodded "Well… this is one thing I __**really **__need to be honest about, you know my dream? My dream to preform, well…" she was crying now, he was getting worried, what was so bad that made her cry?_

"_I'm going to New York…tomorrow" she said it quickly, and after she said it everything seemed to quicken up, before he knew it she was through her door and he was left alone on the doorstep._

_He looked down, and quite faintly through his tear-filled eyes (when did he start crying), he saw a glisten of a shine, he bent down and picked it up, he dried his tears and looked at the object._

_**The Promise Ring…**_

_-End Flashback-_

He smiled faintly at her but she just looked away, Mr. Shue came to the middle of the room, he looked around, this seemed **a lot** like high school, as the teacher was about to speak someone walked through the door, someone with brown hair and hazel eyes. They all turned to look at Kurt, they knew who it was.

_**Blaine**_…

_(Kurt POV)_

_Blaine, Blaine_?

_Why was he here? Did Mr. Shue invite him? He kept asking himself unanswerable questions._

_He got out of his seat, he walked down the steps, he stepped towards him, and the boy mirrored his actions._

_Before he knew it they kissed, kissed with everyone watching, he didn't care, he was so lost in the feelings he was felling, happiness, joy, lov-._

"_Kurt, Kurt, _Kurt!" he snapped back to reality with the sound of his voice, he realized he was still in his chair, realized everyone was staring at him to see his reaction and realized he was still mad at Blaine.

He glared at him, giving him a look that could severely kill.

"Look Kurt, I know after all these years you're still mad at me but I **really **hope you can forgive me" Blaine said to him, he could tell he spoke the truth, you could hear it in his voice.

He looked at everyone in the room for support, they all looked confused which confused him; he **had **told them what happened.

"Why are you here?" he said, deciding to face him on his own.

"I was invited"

Kurt then glared at Mr. Shue, Blaine noticing this spoke again.

"I was invited by Rachel"

At this sudden news everyone turned to stare from Kurt and Blaine to Rachel who looked down guilty, Kurt was hurt and angry, he also didn't understand how and why, she told him everything.

(Everyone's POV)

Mr. Shue, sensing the tension in the air, walked to the front of the room again.

"Ok, Blaine why don't you take a seat and I'll explain what we will do next"

Blaine took a seat and everyone diverted there attention to the teacher. (Just like high school)

"Ok, from now you can reconnect, learn about each other's lives, I will be in my office if you need me"… "I need to find somewhere for you to stay" he mumbled under his breath.

He walked into his office, closing the door behind him, meanwhile the 'adults' were sitting in their chairs awkwardly, they were all thinking the same thing.

_We just re-met; does he __**really**__ think we can go back to being a family after all these years?_

Suddenly the lights went out; two seconds later they came back on, they all got out of their seats to see what was going on, though Mr. Shue seemed oblivious.

It then happened again, and again, it was getting faster, then something happened that freaked them all out, the ground started moving, the chairs started falling over and the instruments started shaking.

"EARTHQUAKE!" someone shouted out, now one knew who it was, they were too busy panicking.

"Ha, I'll bet you sleep with me now" Puck said to Santana in a joking tone but before she could react something worse happened,

_**Everything went Black!**_

**A/N: I can't write earthquake so this chapter probably sucks, don't worry though the next chapter will be **_**after**_** the disaster, that's easier to write.**

**Please Read and Review.**

**Aftermath (Next Chapter) Summary: **

**In the aftermath of a disaster someone gets hurt, panic sets in and everybody expresses there sins.**__


	4. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, everything in this story belongs to the artists, producers etc. This is for my own amusement, I hope you will accept this disclaimer that I do not own anything and NEVER will. Basically, I don't own anything; I hope you will understand that the songs, characters and lyrics and anything else are NOT MINE. I hope you will understand this and will not sue me.**

**PS. The story, characters, songs, lyrics etc. etc. are not for sale/profit and I am not making any money off of this.**

**Thank You.**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I was busy with stuff… but now I have plenty of time to write.**

**(I'm watching Madagascar and Ice Age LOL!)**

**Chapter 4: An Aftermath.**

Puck opened his eyes and looked around; there was dust and rubble everywhere, the roof was still there though. He looked at the others in the room; they were all on the floor asleep, hopefully, he then saw a wheel next to him.

Wait!

Wheel= wheelchair.

Wheelchair= cripple

And cripple=

"Artie" he said out loud expectantly, the 'cripple'' must have fell out of his chair, he lifted his head and looked around.

Artie was in the corner, he went to get him but he couldn't lift his arm without feeling severe pain, he then looked to the person next to him, Finn.

"Hey, Finn, dude wake up," Puck shook the person next to him with his good arm, that didn't work.

'Oh god, just wake up' he shook him some more then slapped him, slapped him as hard as he could with his one weak hand.

The tall boy's eyes then started to flutter, then they opened, the boy groaned and turned to the mohawked boy.

"Wait, Puck? what happened?, who slapped me?, where am i?" he asked him, Puck then rolled his eyes at how clueless he was.

"Look dude, you gotta help me, there is dust everywhere, my arm is killing me and I think at least someone here is hurt,"

Finn got up and looked around stunned.

"What, did it snow?" He said when he noticed the white dust everywhere. Puck then slapped him.

"You idiot!" Puck shouted at him, Finn rubbed his red cheek and then once again looked around.

"Oh get up already" Puck said to him and got up, holding his arm.

Finn copied and then noticed the wheel.

"Wait, is that Artie's?" he asked pointing to it,

"Yeah, come on, we gotta help everyone!"

Puck and Finn then went around the room and tried to wake everyone, they met at the front defeated.

"They won't wake" Finn said to the boy next to him.

"Well, how we gonna wake them?"

"Ummm... The bell!'

"What?"

"The school bell, I'll put it on full blast then ring it, trust me it will surely wake them."

Puck considered this then looked around at the others; he then nodded to the taller boy.

Finn ran out the room, most possibly heading to the office. Puck then went around the room checking everybody for injuries.

Two minutes later Puck heard the loudest most annoying sound ever, the sound he hoped he would never hear again, _the school bell_.

The bell was ringing so loud that he had to cover his ears; he looked around and could see that the others were starting to stir; he smiled at this then smiled even wider when the bell stopped and one minute later Finn came running in.

"Did it work? Finn asked.

"Yep, that was _loud!"_

Finn smiled widely at this and nodded, to this Puck rolled his eyes but then smiled to.

"Come on, let's wake every one up.

The two then went around again and this time everyone did stir, they all woke up dazed and confused and got up holding and aching body part such as a leg, hand, arm, head or neck.

They were murmurs of what happened and where they were, but Puck didn't care about this, in the first and last reunion he would ever go to he would not let anything ruin it. He went to collect the wheel that had fallen off of the wheelchair and help Artie.

Once he had fixed the chair and helped him into it he asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Hey, where's Mr. Shue?" as he said this everyone turned to look at the teacher's office, there was wood, bricks and rubble blocking the door and dust covering the windows.

Finn and Puck went to check it out, they tried to move the stuff near the door but failed, they wiped the dust off of the window and looked inside.

"Oh my god, I think he's hurt!" Finn blurted out, Puck then pushed the boy and looked around knowing that his comment would have worried the girls even more.

"And we can't get in!" Finn blurted out again.

"Dude, shut up" Puck whispered to him.

Everyone at that point started to panic, the girls looked worried and scared and the boys looked even worse.

"Guys, guys, come on; we can make it through this, now calm down." Puck addressed the group and felt proud, he really liked being in charge.

"Girls you go get supplies and stuff for anyone who's hurt and guy's you helped me move this" Puck gestured to the stuff near the door an everyone then did what they were told.

The boys lifted and moved every scrap out of the way as best they could with their injuries; they then opened the door as best as they could then they forced the door open and scrambled inside.

When they came out they were carrying a severely cut and bruised curly haired man

"Is he alright?" Sam asked as they placed him down on the floor.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll be fine" Mike said.

"Really guys, seriously! Look at his leg!" Finn said pointing to the man's leg that looked severely bruised and well, broken.

"Guys, come on, wait, where are the girls?" Sam asked.

"There right here, and so is Kurt!" Kurt said making an entrance, "Oh, and Artie!" he mumbled after Artie wheeled in with the girls behind him.

"Oh, so we think Mr. Shue broke his ankle!" Finn announced to them.

"Ok, look white boy, you either know or you don't" Mercedes said to him.

"Did you get bandages; I think I can fix this" Sam said to them.

Rachel then handed him a bunch of bandages and they all watched as he went to work, three minutes later he had perfectly wrapped Wills foot in a bandage, though he was still out cold.

"There, done" he said to the eager looking bystanders.

"Yeah, well, now what?" Artie asked them.

"I don't know wheels, ok, but Britts and I are tired." Santana said to them all.

There was then a murmur of 'me tos' and Puck once again stepped up.

"Fine we'll go to sleep!" he said to them.

"But where?" Brittany asked.

They all looked around then Rachel came up with a solution.

"We'll all put the blankets we collected and the pillows we hopefully brought on the floor and sleep there"

They all nodded at this and set to work. They collected their luggage and blankets and set themselves in a tight, comfy circle, making sure that the teacher was also safe and warm.

Once they were done the only one that was left was Brittany who was standing in the middle of the circle.

"Brittany, where's your pillow and blanket?" Sam asked the blonde.

"I left my marshmallow at home" she said simply.

"You left you marshmallow at home?" Blaine asked her, repeating what she said, stunned

Brittany nodded at this.

"Yes, I thought my teddies would be hungry"

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Mercedes said.

"It's ok Britts, you can share with me." Santana said to her, Puck raised his eyebrows at this and whistled but then looked away at the death glare the Latina gave him.

Everyone then lay down and tried to sleep, they tossed and turned but couldn't, after ten minutes Puck sat up annoyed,

"Oh my god! This it stupid, why can't I get to sleep?" he asked the others who had also sat up.

Everyone looked around confused and curious but then Kurt spoke up.

"Maybe something is bothering us, I know what is bothering me, seriously, look at this outfit, it's ruined, I am…" he stopped short his sentence when he noticed everyone's annoyed and uninterested faces and continued with the original story.

"Anyway, I read in a magazine that the lack of sleep could be the cause if the keeping of secrets or maybe just lots of caffeine or energy"

"I did have a coffee before I came here' Finn commented.

"Look, it's probably the secret thing, we should definitely tell our secrets to each other" Blaine said to the others ignoring Finns stupid comment.

"Ok, sure, who wants to start?" Lauren asked.

It was awkward in the circle for a moment before Artie started.

"So… I started a handicap able glee club." Though that wasn't a secret, it did work. After that they all went round the circle.

Puck- I became the worst actor ever.

Santana- I got fired from the strip club for being too old.

Brittany- I'm not that stupid.

Lauren- My show got cancelled because I was fat.

Quinn- I love my job, but I hate my fiancé

Sam- I never moved on with my life.

Mike- I never fully showed the world my dancing skills.

Tina- I married the worst person _ever_.

Blaine- I never told the world that I was gay.

Kurt- I live with Rachel in New York.

Mercedes- I got fired from my job because a kid had a cut on her arm.

Rachel- I'm engaged to Jesse St. James.

Finn- I never made it out of Lima.

After every one had expressed the things they were most embarrassed about they all slowly lied back down and went to sleep.

Kurt was last; as he lied down he couldn't keep wondering it telling each other that stuff was a bad idea.

**They all go to bed, whick is what i'm going to do.**

**That was a weird chapter I know, I will put up another one tomorrow if you review **

**Tell me what you think, I could really use you input and ideas.**

**PLEASE!**


	5. It's Up To Us

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, everything in this story belongs to the artists, producers etc. This is for my own amusement, I hope you will accept this disclaimer that I do not own anything and NEVER will. Basically, I don't own anything; I hope you will understand that the songs, characters and lyrics and anything else are NOT MINE. I hope you will understand this and will not sue me.**

**PS. The story, characters, songs, lyrics etc. etc. are not for sale/profit and I am not making any money off of this.**

**Thank You.**

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing, you are all awesome **

**Happy Easter **

**Chapter 5- It's Up To Us.**

Kurt woke up in a daze, he sat up and looked around, half of the people around him were asleep but the other half were gone.

He quickly stood up and looked around worried and confused.

"Their outside" he heard Blaine mumble from below him.

He walked out into the hall and he could see six people standing near the door, k

Puck, Finn, Sam, Quinn, Rachel and Santana.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked them.

"Duh, we trying to get out" Santana told him.

'How are you trying to get out?" he asked again.

"We're trying to open the door' Sam told him.

"It won't open though" Quinn commented.

"Why won't it open?" Kurt asked again, even more curious than before.

"It's stuck in the frame" Puck told him.

"So we can't get out?" he said disappointed.

All the others shook their heads and he then once again looked down disappointed.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Mike said as he came out to see them.

"We're trying to get out!" the six original people said together, Kurt and Mike were very surprised by this and they stepped back from the annoyed group.

"Oh well, come on you gotta help me, Brittany keeps complaining about how hungry she is and Mercedes and Blaine are arguing about something."

Mike rushed back into the choir room and the seven adults followed him.

Inside Blaine and Mercedes were arguing about something that wasn't that important and Brittany was searching through people's suitcases.

"What are you doing in my bag?" Rachel questioned her.

Brittany turned around and had a bar in her hand.

"I'm _starving_" she said to the brunette.

"But you can't go through my stuff!" Rachel snapped at her.

"Oh leave her alone" Santana said to the smaller girl.

"Guys, don't fight, I think there's some food left over in the cafeteria" Finn said to them.

"In the cafeteria? What do they just leave it there all holiday?" Sam asked to which Finn nodded to.

"How old is the food?" Quinn asked

"Like a week old, but it's frozen so." Finn said to her.

"Who cares, I'm starving" Lauren said.

"Can we eat then?" Artie said.

"Sure, come on, follow me" Finn said, gesturing for them to follow him.

The others followed him to the cafeteria.

"Where's the food?" Artie asked.

"It's in the freezer, wait who here can cook?" Finn asked them.

"Well, it's the women's job to cook" Puck said, after he said it Santana whacked him across the head.

"I'll cook" Quinn said to them.

"Yeah I'll help" Rachel said to her following her into the walk in freezer.

"Awesome, can't wait," Sam said to the girls.

"You think you can make pancakes?" Puck asked them.

"Ok, look you either have tater tots or invisible pancakes." Quinn said to him.

"Yeah, I'll have the pancakes" Puck said this and Santana once again hit him.

"Do we only have tots?" Blaine asked her.

"Yep, the freezers full of them" Rachel said, coming in with a bagful of tots.

"That or we have bags of frozen vegetables and what I think are lasagnas" Quinn said.

"Well how about we have the vegetables." Finn said.

"Yeah, ok, but does the gas work?" Rachel asked him.

"I think so, but why do we need gas?" he asked.

"Well, without gas, we'll have to cook them with a pot, water and a homemade fire pit." Quinn said.

"Oh ok" Finn said.

"Ohhk, let's get cooking." Rachel said, dragging Quinn into the kitchen.

The two girls turned on the stove and started cooking the vegetables. Once they were done they served them and everyone took their seats.

Everyone started eating but Puck; he was sitting poking his food.

"Puck, stop playing with your food and eat!" Santana snapped at him.

"I _hate _vegetables." He said to her.

"look, you either eat your vegetables or starve!" she said.

"Or I'll eat them" Lauren said reaching for his plate.

Puck pulled his plate away from her grip and dug in.

"There actually really nice" Puck said and everyone rolled their eyes.

After everyone was finished they all piled there plates and stuffed them in to the sink.

"Alright that was… nice" Artie said.

"Yeah… but who's washing up?" Sam asked.

"Well, as we cooked, I think the guys should wash up." Quinn said.

All the guys said 'No way' together, disagreeing.

"Ok fine, but… wait, aren't we forgetting about something _really_ important?" Rachel asked.

Everyone looked confused and questioned her.

'Is it Mr. Shue?" Brittany asked.

"No, I'm sure he's fine" Rachel said to her.

"No, wait, how are we going to get out?" Brittany said.

"Exactly" Rachel said.

"Why do we need to get out?" Mike asked.

"Well, do we really want to stay in _school_ for, like, 5 weeks?" she asked them.

"Well, we couldn't open the doors or the windows." Finn said.

"So… how are we going to get out?" Artie asked.

"What if we can't though?" Mercedes asked.

It was quiet around the table for a while but then Kurt spoke up.

"Well, if we can't get out and we have to stay here, there is no way I am sleeping on the choir room floor again; it's already ruined my outfit."

Finn rolled his eyes and Kurt glared at him.

"How about we sleep in the auditorium?" Blaine asked.

"What on the floor?" Kurt said annoyed.

'No, on the chairs.' Blaine said.

"Fine," Kurt said.

"I think there are some blankets in there." Finn said.

"there are some spare pillow and blankets in the nurse's office too" Quinn said.

"So, how about we split up into groups and look for supplies." Lauren said.

"Yeah, sure" everyone agreed.

"But how do we determine the 'groups'?" Tina asked.

"We'll all pick names out of a hat." Quinn said to them.

Everyone nodded; they wrote their names on a piece of paper they found lying around and placed them into Pucks hat.

"We'll go into groups of… 5?" Quinn said.

"Yeah, 5 and one of 4" Rachel said.

"Exactly, ok, who wants to pick first?" Puck said holding his hat out.

"I'll go!" Finn said, reaching his hand out into the hat.

He pulled his hand out and read the name out.

"Quinn"

Everyone copied until the teams were made.

Team 1: Finn, Quinn, Sam and Rachel.

Team 2: Santana, Puck, Blaine, Artie and Brittany.

Team 3: Lauren, Mike, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt.

"Oh ok guys, let's split up and look for supplies." Puck said.

Everyone left their seats and formed there teams, they went to the auditorium, nurse's office and the empty classrooms ready to look for the supplies they needed.

**A/N: Again thanks for reviewing.**

**Next chapter will be them actually looking for stuff, oh and by the way, they will be stuck in the school for longer than a few nights.**

**Every chapter is about 1, 000 words long (or longer) but surprisingly it only takes me a day to write a chapter.**

**Review more than 4 reviews and I'll make a longer chapter and I'll put it up soon.**

**Happy Easter everyone.**

**I LOVE CHOCALATE!**


	6. Searching For An Answer

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, everything in this story belongs to the artists, producers etc. This is for my own amusement, I hope you will accept this disclaimer that I do not own anything and NEVER will. Basically, I don't own anything; I hope you will understand that the songs, characters and lyrics and anything else are NOT MINE. I hope you will understand this and will not sue me.**

**PS. The story, characters, songs, lyrics etc. etc. are not for sale/profit and I am not making any money off of this.**

**Thank You.**

**A/N: Took me a while to update SOZ.**

**Chapter 6: Searching For an Answer.**

Finn, Rachel, Sam and Quinn were in the auditorium looking for supplies.

They were all sitting on the stage, wondering where to look, what to do and what to talk about.

"Now what?" Finn asked, confused.

"Did you not listen at all? We need to look for supplies" Rachel snapped at him.

"I know that but where?" he snapped back.

"In the auditorium"

"We're in the auditorium" Finn once again snapped at Rachel, his voice raising.

"Well why don't you get up and start looking around!" Rachel's voice was rising too.

"I'm not the one who wanted to come into the auditorium; I wanted to go to the nurse's office"

"There's nothing in the nurse's office"

Both Finn and Rachel were shouting and Sam and Quinn were behind them looking scared and horrified.

"Um… Guys, Guys?" Sam called out to them, but he was left unheard as they were still shouting.

"We're just going to go look for something" Sam shouted, trying to reach over there loud voice.

Realizing that they didn't hear him he simply just shook his head, grabbed Quinn's hand and ran backstage with a startled blond, leaving the two brunettes too continue fighting over something that no one knew about.

* * *

Santana, Puck, Blaine, Artie and Brittany were searching the empty classroom.

They decided to search the library, it was quiet and peaceful and empty.

"What a waste of space," Santana said, picking up an old book and flicking through the pages, "it looks like it hasn't been read in years" she continued.

"You know you should _never_ judge a book by its cover" Puck said to her, in which she glanced at him confused.

"Judging a book by its cover is like saying that you are a mean, bitchy slut, which you totally are by the way." He finished, Santana glared and he luckily ducked just as the book that she threw fled over his head.

"Guys, seriously, concentrate, what is in here that we can bring back?" Artie asked them.

"How about these?" Brittany chirped in.

"No, Britts, we can't bring th- wait, are they the school files?" Santana said, rushing over to the filing cabinet Brittany was leaning over.

"You guys keep the school files in the library?" Blaine asked.

"No, just the ones who have graduated" Puck commented, searching through the files with Santana and Artie.

"Yeah, **that **makes it better" Blaine mumbled under his breath.

"What are we looking for?" he then spoke up, joining the others

"The Graduating class of 2000 and… AHA got it!" Puck shouted out.

He pulled out the file and slammed it on to the desk beside him, papers flying out, the other slammed there drawers shut and circled the table, leaning closer to Puck a he searched for the glee clubbers.

* * *

Lauren, Mike, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt were searching the nurse's office, they were looking through drawers, cabinets and desks with no luck.

"There is** nothing **here worth using" Mike said in frustration.

"Yeah, nothing but pillows and tablets"

"Blankets"

"First aid stuff"

"Casts"

" And a medical book'

Lauren, Mercedes, Tina and Kurt commented.

There was a sudden awkward silence in the group for a while, after a while Mike spoke again.

"There is nothing here, **not** to use"

He said this and everyone looked puzzled, yet understanding.

* * *

Quinn and Sam were backstage, they were still trying to block out the shouts the brunettes were screaming.

"What are they even fighting about?" Quinn asked the big- lipped blondie beside her.

Sam shrugged in illusion, obviously oblivious about the fight that was going on behind them.

"Listen carefully, you might be able to hear" he said to her, shushing her and concentrating on the two loud voices.

On the stage Finn and Rachel were still at war, still shouting over one pointless topic after the other.

"Wait, Wait, Rach, what are we even fighting about?" Finn asked quieting down the small brunette.

"How would I know you started it" she mumbled.

Finn sighed and slumped on to the stage.

"Yeah, I'm sorry" he said to her.

"I'm sorry too" Rachel said, sitting down beside him. Both of them staring into space.

Finn turned to the girl next to him and asked the question he wanted to ask ever since they had reunited.

"So, Jesse huh?" Rachel looked up surprised at the question, trying desperately to uncover and figure out the meaning behind it, she rolled her eyes when she noticed the jealousy in his.

"Finn, please, don't go there" she whispered, begging him not to continue.

Finn ignored her hushed tone and pressed on.

"So, when did you guys meet again?"

"Finn, please don-'

"Please, tell me" Finn interrupted her.

She decided to answer, noticing the curious yet hurt tone in his voice.

"We got together, three years ago"

"Three years? Seriously?" Finn said, getting mad for a reason Rachel couldn't figure out.

"What are you-"

"You couldn't even wait a year?" he once again interrupted her, and once again raising his voice.

"What are you talking about?" she said, trying to keep quiet.

"You know what I'm talking about, you couldn't wait a year after we broke up."

"Finn Hudson, how dare you, we broke up **five** years ago not three" Rachel shouted, realizing what Finn was accusing her of.

"We did?" Finn said, quieting down, guilty.

"Yes, and by the way, I waited two years for you" Rachel said still shouting, clearly mad at him.

"You waited two years for me, why?" Finn asked

"I thought you would follow me" Rachel whispered, ashamed.

"Oh" the taller boy simply said.

"Why didn't you?" Rachel asked.

"I…I…I didn't know I had to" Finn said to her, even guiltier and even more ashamed.

Rachel sighed deeply and slumped onto the stage, looking straight at the floor, taking a sudden interest in the carpet pattern and trying to avoid Finns gaze.

Finn noticed her shyness and sat next to her quietly, not saying a word, just simply, like Rachel, staring at the floor.

"So, when did you meet you fiancé?" Rachel said, hoping to move onto another topic and hopefully avoiding another argument.

"Umm… four and a half years ago." He said nervously, knowing there was another argument ahead.

Rachel glanced up to him slowly, putting the pieces she glared at him, Finn just simply cowered away, slowly getting up and backing away.

Rachel walked towards him, ready to start another argument, she was **mad**.

Sam and Quinn had been listening intently to the entire fight, observing from a sensible and safe distance.

Hearing what Finn said they looked at each other confused.

"Why is Rachel so mad?" Sam asked Quinn.

"Um… Oh my god!' Quinn blurted out, like Rachel placing the pieces together.

"What? What?" Sam asked excited but even more confused.

"Don't you get it?" the blonde asked him

Sam shook his head and pressed her to go on.

"They broke up **five** years ago"

Sam nodded understanding and Quinn continued.

"Rachel waited **two **years for him, and she got together with Jesse **three** years ago"

He nodded again and she continued.

"Finn got together with his fiancé **four and a half years ago**"

"Oh, Finn cheated on Rachel!" Sam blurted out, hoping he had worked it out correctly.

"NO! Finn only waited half a year after he broke up with Rachel then he moved on!' Quinn shouted at him.

"Oh! So?" he said, still not initially sure why Rachel was so mad at Finn

"He waited **half a year** then moved on, forgetting about Rachel and proving that he probably didn't love her as much as he said" Quinn said to the clueless blonde.

" But he did love her?"

"Yeah, but if you _really_ love someone you have to wait more than half a year to move on from them" Quinn said, glad that he finally understood.

" You didn't wait a year." Sam said quietly, referring to the time Quinn moved on to Finn.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't really love you then." She said, sitting next to the clearly sad blonde.

"Did you ever love me?' he asked her, dreading the answer.

"Yes, of course I did." She said quietly, just for him.

"When?"

"When we got back together"

"Oh yeah, we got back together because after you won prom queen Finn broke up with you because he suddenly remembered that he was in love with Rachel because Jesse came back" Sam said, chuckling at the last part.

"Yeah, your right, isn't it weird he always remembers he loves her after Jesse come back?" Quinn said, chuckling along with him.

" Yeah, but I think it's mostly when she's not single anymore"

"Yeah, like he knows that she won't keep fighting for him and that he can't ignore her when she does" Quinn said, the two blondes were laughing now, giggling over the rocky relationship that was _Finchel._

"What a jerk" Sam said, Quinn nodded giggling, knowing he was speaking the truth.

"Come on, we better look for supplies, I doubt 'Finchel' will.' He continued, standing up and walking towards the costume closet, opening the doors and allowing Quinn to walk in first.

Closing the door and turning on the light they both searched the shelves for anything worth using.

Both were unaware of the automatic lock on the door, locking the two into the room, they would be unheard if Finn and Rachel didn't stop shouting.

* * *

-( Quam just explained for me and for you what **I** think is wrong with Finn and Rachel relationship- have you ever noticed it?)

* * *

Santana, Puck, Blaine, Artie and Brittany were still searching through the files, searching for something that someone had obviously forgot to tell/

"Oh, look, Quinn's real name is Lucy. Q. Fabray" Santana said, flipping through the blondes file.

"Yeah, I already knew that, Lauren told me' Puck said, pulling out Rachel's file.

Santana glared at him then put the file back, deciding to search for Pucks, _payback_.

"Oh!, Look, Finn got tricked into glee club because MR. Shue found 'pot' in his locker" Artie said, obviously reading Finns.

Everyone laughed at this, was Finn _that stupid?_

"Oh, look, Kurt middle name is Elizabeth" Blaine blurted out, surprised at the name.

Everyone around him glared, even Brittany.

"Yeah, we already know that" Santana said. Rolling her eyes." God, you don't know Kurt at all"

"I do know Kurt!" Blaine argued , hearing what the Latina said.

"Prove it!" Puck said, taking a seat on the table, everyone copied at glanced up at Blaine, pressuring him to show them, or tell them what he knew about Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

"Well." Blaine started nervously, knowing that the four people in front of him obviously knew just as much as he knew about Kurt, he knew he couldn't stuff this up, they were bound to let it slip to Kurt, then he would be more mad at him then he already is.

" I know he loves designer clothes, especially Perry Ellis, Alexander McQueen and Marc Jacobs."

"That's kind of a given, he talks about them all the time" Artie said.

Blaine continued " I know that he has no knowledge of _**any**_ sport what so ever"

"Well, duh, he considers himself an 'Honorary Girl' Santana said

"I know he loves Greys's Anatomy and giving make overs"

"Well, duh, it's _Kurt_" Brittany said, to which everyone was surprised.

"I know he considers his voice, his ability to spot upcoming trends in men's fashion, and his ability to tell when it comes from a bottle to be his three main gifts"

"Well, he told Sam that" Puck said.

Blaine pressed on, determined to find something only he knew about Kurt.

"I know he loves the Sound of Music, especially the sing-a-long version"

Artie, Santana, Puck and even Brittany looked uninterested in this.

"He has collection of tiaras, a "Maria Von Trapp" bonnet, and a hope chest?"

Still nothing.

"He can speak French and once did a fourteen minute Celine Dion solo in the language?"

"Yeah, Yeah, we were there" Santana said, referring to her and Brittany, and still as bored as ever.

"He has a good taste in fashion, can hit a high F, can do a male vocal range and his coffee order is a Grande non-fat Mocha!" Blaine listed, frustrated.

"Obviously" they four all said together.

"His first male kiss was with Dave Karofsky!" he suddenly blurted out, immediately covering his mouth, trying to stop himself from saying anything more.

The four in front of him were in shock, their eyes were wide open and filled with fear, surprise and disgust.

"WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS!" they all shouted together.

"YOU HAVE TO TELL US WHAT HAPPENED!" they all said together once again, circling Blaine.

The boy in the middle knew he had no choice but to tell them.

* * *

-(I like the idea of Blaine trying to outdo the New Directions on what he knows about Kurt- I got the info from glee wiki)

* * *

Lauren, Mike, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt had just finished collecting everything useful in the nurse's office and they were now on their way back to the choir room, obviously forgetting they were now going to stay in the auditorium.

"Do you think the others have anything good?" Tina asked then others around her.

"Probably not, Puck probably making out with Santana, Artie's probably trying to flirt with Brittany, while Blaine sitting there awkwardly, Sam trying to flirt with Quinn who's trying to get with Finn and Rachel's probably following him around like a puppy." Kurt said to her and the others, listing what _he_ thought the others were doing, unaware that they were doing the _exact _opposite.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Do you think Mr. Shue woke up while we were gone?" Mercedes asked, worried.

"No, he's probably still out cold" Mike said, reassuring her.

He was proved wrong when they entered the choir room and seeing the curly-haired teacher sitting up, pain etched on to his face.

"I think you might be wrong!" Lauren said to Mike, in which everyone nodded to, even Mike.

"You met your fiancé four and a half years ago!" Rachel shrieked at Finn, alearly more angry than she had ever benn before

"Now, Rachel, calm down" Finn said, slowly backing away, not knowing at what extent Rachel would crack.

"You yell at me for not waiting a year when I waited two when **you** were the one who didn't wait a year!"

"Now come, on, it wasn't my fault!"

"Of course it was your fault! How was it anyone elses fault that you couldn't wait a year to mourn the sudden break up you and I had" she asked, shouting at him still.

";I did mourn, yeah only for a month for two, but I only got with Ashley because I was depressed about you, and besides, she was pretty hot!" he shouted at her, though he did mumble the last part.

"I don't care why you did it that still does not give, you the right to judge me on how long I waited"

"Come on, I'm sorry, you are right, I should of waited longer, but I just couldn't face the pain of knowing you weren't there any more, I… I guess I just wasn't thinking" Finn said to her, sorrow and truth in his voice, upon hearing this Rachel quieted down, and sat down on the stage, resuming her position of staring at the carpet.

"I'm sorry too, it wasn't all entirely _your_ fault, you weren't thinking, and I understand that" Rachel mumbled, Finn took a seat next to her, copying her position.

"Thanks" he mumbled back.

"Wait! Where are Sam and Quinn?" Rachel said, only just noticing the two blondes had took off, obviously fleeing from the fight she had gotten into with Finn.

* * *

The two blondes were still in the costume closet, there arms filled with as many useful things they could fing lying around.

Sam walked towards the door, turning the knob he tried to open it, after a few failed attempt he worriedly looked at Quinn.

"I think we are locked in!"

"What?" Quinn said, flinging her pile to the floor she rushed over to Sam, who was desperately trying to open the door, but failing in doing so.

"How can we be locked in?" she asked.

"I don't know, the door must have one of those self-lock things" he answered her.

"Oh god, what are we going to do?" the two then looked at each, they shared a glance of understanding, they both turned to the door and knocked as hard as they could and shouting as loud as they could.

"FINN!"

"RACHEL!"

"HELP!"

* * *

Santana, Puck, Artie and Brittany were all circling Blaine, listening intently on what the boy was saying.

"Well, Kurt told me not to tell anyone!"

"Just, tell, we promise we won't tell _anybody not remotely interested in Kurt_" Puck said, mumbling the last part under his breath so that Blaine couldn't hear but the three around him could, they nodded with him and Blaine gave up.

"You won't tell anyone?" the others shook their heads and Blaine started his story.

"Well, you know how, back in high school, Karofsky used to bully Kurt because he was openly gay?"

"Yeah, and then it turned out Karofsky was gay" Santana giggled, the others were shocked at this, not knowing about that piece of information a mixed chorus of 'WHATS?' were being asked.

"Well, Karofsky was g-"Santana started before being interrupted by Blaine.

"Guys, my story first, _**please**_!" he said, emphasizing the please, frustrated about their lack of a decent attention span.

"Sorry' the others mumbled together before turning the attention fully to Blaine, except for Brittany, she was staring at the ceiling, completely lost in thought, that was before Artie nudged her and she, like the others, desperately looked at Blaine for the full story.

"Karofsky bullied Kurt for being openly gay, well, one time Kurt went in to the locker room to confront him, Kurt asks what he's so scared of, Dave responded snidely, "Besides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk?" to which Kurt responds, exasperated, "Oh right, every straight guy's nightmare- that all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you!" He then wenton to tell Dave he's not his type, calling him "Hamhock", Dave then suddenly stopped what he's doing and angrily asks "That right?". Kurt, continuing his rant says "I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are going to be bald by the time they're 30." Dave looked visibly distressed at this and tells Kurt not to push him further, holding his fist up to the other boy's face. Kurt told him to go ahead and hit him, Dave warned him a second time. Kurt yells at Dave that "you can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can punch the ignoramus out of you", and Dave screams at Kurt to "get out of my face"- fist now uncurled and pointing to the door. Kurt then tells Dave that he is "nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary he is". Dave then suddenly grabs Kurt's face with both hands on his cheeks and unexpectedly kisses him. Dave releases Kurt, looking at him for a moment- and Kurt is too shocked to move or speak. Dave leans in to kiss Kurt again- not holding him at all this time- and Kurt pushes him away forcefully. Dave looked visibly upset, lets out a frustrated noise, hits a locker with both hands, and leaves the locker room sniffling and near tears." Blaine finished, surprised he remembered the entire story.

"WOW, Karofsky kissed Kurt!" Artie said, slightly disgusted by the story too.

"Yeah, that _is gross_!" Puck said, miming being sick. (Did any one see that in Born This Way?)

"Wait, how do you know every little detail of this story?" Santana asked Blaine, surpised about his knowledge on the topic.

"Kurt told me" he shrugged, not knowing why that was so important.

"So, did _**you**_ ever kiss Kurt?" she asked again.

"Or did Kurt ever kiss you?" Puck added.

"Kurt kissed me" Brittany randomly said.

"Well…" Blaine said, ignoring Brittany's stupid comment, but a little hurt Kurt never told him _that_.

"Oh my god, you did, aww… that is so sweet, so what happened?" Santana asked him, immediately knowing the answer after Blaine trailed off his sentence.

"Come on guys, I'm not telling you that, it's between me and Kurt! Now come on, we should probably start heading towards the auditorium anyways"

The others sighed, knowing he wouldn't give him the answer, they collected the CDs they decided they were taking back and headed towards the door.

"I don't need you to tell me, I'll just ask Kurt, he can talk for days at a time if it's about you" Santana said as they were leaving, upon hearing this Blaine secretly smiled to himself, learning yet another thing he didn't know about Kurt.

"Wait!" Puck said stopping the moving group, he handed his CDs to Artie and rushed back into the library, seconds later he had come out with the files on the New Directions.

"I'm not leaving without these! How else am I going to get payback?" everyone laughed at this, they walked down the corridor, chatting about all the things that _could _be hidden in the ex- gleeks files.

* * *

Lauren, Mike, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt rushed over to Mr. Shue.

"What are you doing up?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't know, I got up and looked around and the place was empty, I tried to stand up but I then heard my ankle crack and I've been in pain ever since!" everyone grimaced at this, disgusted about the comment.

"Oh, Mr. Shue takes these!" Kurt said, handing a bottle of tablets to Mike.

"But Kurt, these are-"Mike began, he got cut off by Kurt's glare, he sighed then opened the bottle, he handed two tablets to the teacher.

"Take them, they're pain tablets" he lied.

Mr. shue obviously trusted him as he grabbed the tablets and downed them with a bottle of water Tina had earlier gave him.

Minutes later the teacher was snoring his head off and resting in Mike's arms.

"Alright, to the auditorium we go!' Kurt said, leading the group out of the room, they had obviously figured they were supposed to meet there.

* * *

"Wait, can you hear that?" Rachel asked the taller boy, they listened carefully and could both faintly hear screams.

"oh my god, it's god!" Finn said, exicted about the 'discovery' he had made.

Rachel stared at him like he was stupid, "Finn, it is not god, and even if it was, why is he screaming help?"

"Well, maybe he got his finger jammed in a car door, I've done that once, it hurts!" Finn argued. (I have actually got my finger trapped in a car door, it HURT LIKE HELL!)

"Finn, it's obviously Sam and Quinn, they must be stuck somewhere, so quiet down and follow the voices!" Rachel said, surprised by Finns stupidity.

The two followed the voices to the costume closet, they ealised the two must be locked in, they each tried to open the door, with no luck.

"It's stuck" Rachel said, frustrated at their failed rescue mission. "How are we going to get them out?"

"Get who out?" a voice called out from behind them, they both immediately turned around and realized it was Santana, Puck, Blaine, Artie and Brittany.

"Quinn and Sam are stuck in the closet!" Rachel answered Puck.

"Stuck in a closet huh? I've been there, remember?" he said, nudging Santana who giggled.

"Wonder what they're doing in _**there!" **_he asked, rhetorically.

Santana again giggled and Rachel looked annoyed.

"Noah Puckerman now is not the time for you stupid jokes" Rachel snapped at him.

"What is it the time for?" they heard another voice behind them, they all jumped in illusion and turned around, being calmed when they noticed it was Lauren, Mike, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt.

"Sam and Quinn are stuck in the closet" Finn explained to them, he then looked at Mr. Shue, who Mike had placed on the stage, who was mumbling in his sleep 'Terri, Terri, don't, no not Mr. Snugglehugs!'

Everyone cracked up at this, they were interrupted though when Quinn screamed out Finn and Sam screamed out Rachel.

"Wow, never knew Quinn was a screamer" Puck said, chuckling at his own little joke.

"How could you not know she was a screamer, you slept with her?' Finn said, confused.

"Oh, I…I… I mean." Puck said, desperately trying to correct himself.

Everyone looked at him amused and mockingly, he sighed loudly and gave up.

"Even if she was, why is she screaming out Finn and Sam is screaming out Rachel" Santana asked, everyone thought about this for a while.

'Look, guys, how are we going to get them out?" Rachel said, annoyed that no one had bothered to help.

"Oh, wait, use these' Lauren said, handing Rachel a drawer full of keys.

"Why do you have a drawer full of keys?" she asked, confused.

"We got them from the nurses office." Lauren explained.

'OK, let me ask again, why is there a drawer full of keys _in the nurse's office?_' Rachel asked again, before Lauren could answer Sam and Quinn screamed out again and Rachel thrust the drawer into Pucks hand, who staggered back from the force, Rachel then tried key after key.

25 failed keys later Rachel had finally found the key that fit the door, she opened the door and two rather exhausted blondes came tumbling out.

"Guys, what took you so long, we have been in there for _ages_ and you've been out here fighting, did you even think about how _cramped_ it is in there?" Sam said, angry at the others, the others simply looked down guilty.

"But, on the plus side, we did find a karaoke." Quinn chirped in, cheering all of the guilty people up.

"Oh awesome, we found mad libs too." Tina said.

Everyone's excitement picked up, they carried the karaoke machine onto the stage and took their seats, Sam and Quinn decide to go up first, they took their place on the stage, preparing to sing Quinn's favorite song ever since she got engaged.

**A/N: Quinn's all time fav. song since she got engaged is A Little Time by The Beautiful South.**

**The song is about ending a unhappy relationship- the thing Quinn wants to do.**

**Please Read and Review.**

**This took me awhile because it is**

**Words: 4, 728**

**Pages: 13**


	7. Closure

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, everything in this story belongs to the artists, producers etc. This is for my own amusement, I hope you will accept this disclaimer that I do not own anything and NEVER will. Basically, I don't own anything; I hope you will understand that the songs, characters and lyrics and anything else are NOT MINE. I hope you will understand this and will not sue me.**

**PS. The story, characters, songs, lyrics etc. etc. are not for sale/profit and I am not making any money off of this.**

**Thank You.**

**Don't own lyrics, songs, music etc…**

* * *

**A/N: Again thanks 4 reviewing; this chapter will mostly be Quick ( but wil have Quam duet), I am giving Quick the closure they need.**

**Chapter 7- Closure.**

Sam and Quinn made their way up onto the stage and took their positions, ready to start their duet.

Puck entered the CD and pressed play.

_Sam:_

I need a little time  
To think it over  
I need a little space  
Just on my own  
I need a little time  
To find my freedom  
I need a little...

_Quinn:_

Funny how quick the milk turns sour  
Isn't it, isn't it  
Your face has been looking like that for hours  
Hasn't it, hasn't it  
Promises, promises turn to dust  
Wedding bells just turn to rust  
Trust into mistrust

_Sam:_

I need a little room  
To find myself  
I need a little space  
To work it out  
I need a little room  
All alone  
I need a little...

_Quinn:_

You need a little room for your big head  
Don't you, don't you  
You need a little space for a thousand beds  
Won't you, won't you  
Lips that promise - fear the worst  
Tongue so sharp - the bubble burst  
Just into unjust

_Sam:_

I've had a little time  
To find the truth  
Now I've had a little room  
To check what's wrong  
I've had a little time  
And I still love you  
I've had a little...

_Quinn:_

You had a little time  
And you had a little fun  
Didn't you, didn't you  
While you had yours  
Do you think I had none  
Do you, do you  
The Freedom that you wanted bad  
Is yours for good  
I hope you're glad  
Sad into unsad

I had a little time  
To think it over  
Had a little room  
To work it out  
I found a little courage  
To call it off

_Both:_

I've had a little time  
I've had a little time  
I've had a little time  
I've had a little time

The song came to an end and everyone clapped and cheered, Quinn and Sam smiled widely at the praise.

Quinn was most grateful for the praise, in her job you had to work hard for such an easy accomplishment. She had thought she didn't need that anymore, but she was wrong. Thinking of her job she immediately thought of the fiancé that was waiting for her at home, the fiancé that thought she was on tour; not at a reunion.

She thought back to the song she had just sung, she knew she had had plenty of time, plenty of thought. She sighed quietly and looked over to Sam, his smile wide and reaching his eyes. She knew what she had to do, she knew she had to end it, but it wasn't the time, not yet. She then looked into the crowd, at her old friends that had finally stopped cheering for them. She looked from one person to another, observing their actions and expressions; trying to figure out what they were all thinking.

Kurt was talking to Blaine; laughing at something he had said. She smiled at this, glad he had found happiness in high school, her smiled faded though as she watched Kurt stop laughing then turn away from Blaine with an angered look on his face.

_Why was it that he kept doing that?_

She noted that she would ask Kurt about that and then moved on to the next person.

It was Rachel, she was talking to Mercedes and Tina, she seemed happy, but Quinn couldn't help but notice that every once and a while she would look at Finn with a hoping, sad and yearning look in her eyes; a common gaze with her.

She followed Rachel's look as she once again stared at Finn; noticing he was talking to Puck and Sam (he must have walked off the stage and joined the others), she stared at them, wondering, even after everything she had put them through, how they stayed such good friends.

Still staring at her three exes she was caught off guard when she locked eyes with Puck, she immediately looked away, not wanting to stare for too long.

She walked off the stage and over too Brittany and Santana, it was an instinct for her. She began listening intently to their conversation, but she couldn't bring herself to care about the topic they were gossiping about: who cares that Rachel's outfit didn't go?

_Do they do anything else _besides_ bring Rachel down? She thought_

She could feel a stare burning into the back of her head, she slowly turned around and once again locked eyes with Puck, she stared for longer this time, noticing confusion and hurt in his eyes.

"Quinn, Quinn, Quinn?" she snapped out of her daze of staring at Puck and turned around to face Santana, she rolled her eyes as she noticed the annoyed and jealous look on her face.

"Were you just staring at Puck?" the Latina asked her, glaring a little.

She shook her head, annoyed how Santana thought that Puck somehow belongs to her, even when he belonged to someone else.

The two girls in front of her went back to talking about Rachel's outfit and she slowly walked over to Kurt, prying him away from Blaine's confused questioned on why he was so mad.

"Kurt, can I ask, why are we in the auditorium?" she asked, she was confused about this, ten minutes ago everyone was excited about singing karaoke, now everyone's attention was gone.

"Trust me Quinn, I have no idea" Kurt said to her.

"Look, Kurt, could you do me a favor?"

Kurt nodded rapidly; he loved helping his friends, especially if it was to do with a makeover.

* * *

(Time Lapse- Ten Minutes)

* * *

"Kurt, why are we in the cafeteria?" Tina asked.

Kurt had dragged them all to the cafeteria, all of them but Quinn and Puck, who supposedly staying behind to look after Mr. Shue.

The 'Honorary Girl' sighed quietly and cursed under his breath, when Quinn asked for a favor he thought it would be something easy: like helping her practice. He never thought he would have to keep every single person out of the auditorium for an hour, but he had no choice, his suitcase full of moisturizes was at stake.

"I thought we could spend some time in here, maybe cook some dinner and talk" he answered her, using the worst excuse he could think of.

The others looked at him suspicious, but they all sat down obediently, they knew that when Kurt was in charge you had to listen to him.

Kurt sat down alongside them; he just hoped that Quinn knew what she was doing.

* * *

Quinn sat down on the edge of the stage and nervously looked down; she couldn't believe she was doing this. She saw Puck come out from behind the curtain and she put on her act, she sadly looked down and sighed.

"Are you ok Q?" Puck asked, walking up to her and sitting down.

She nodded, Puck pressed on.

"Come on, please talk to me."

Quinn sighed, but secretly smile, it was working.

"Fine, it's just, I can't believe I'm back here"

Puck looked at her confused and Quinn explained.

"I've always wanted to rule this place in high school, and I kind of did, but now it just seems pointless."

"Yeah, tell me about, I used to rule this place too" Puck said, Quinn looked at him confused and Puck explained.

"I was a sex shark and I was feared but loved by everyone- _that_ is being on top."

Quinn rolled her eyes at his comment and Puck spoke again.

"Hey, let's sing"

Quinn looked surprised, Puck ignored this and walked over to the karaoke, he put another CD in and pressed play, the music started and after a while he started to sing, hoping Quinn would join him.

_Puck:_

I used to rule the world

Seas would rise when I gave the word

Now in the morning I sleep alone

Sweep the streets I used to own

I used to roll the dice

Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes

Listened as the crowd would sing

Now the old king is dead long live the king

One minute I held the key

Next the walls were closed on me

And I discovered that my castles stand

Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand

I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing

Roman cavalry choirs are singing

Be my mirror, my sword and shield

Missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain

Once you'd gone there was never

Never an honest word

And that was when I ruled the world

_Quinn:_

It was a wicked and wild wind

Blew down the doors to let me in

Shattered windows and the sound of drums

People couldn't believe what I'd become

Revolutionaries wait

For my head on a silver plate

Just a puppet on a lonely string

Oh who would ever want to be _me_?

I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing

Roman cavalry choirs are singing

Be my mirror, my sword and shield

My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain

I know St Peter won't call my name

Never an honest word

But that was when I ruled the world

_Both:_

Hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing

Roman cavalry choirs are singing

Be my mirror, my sword and shield

My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain

I know St Peter won't call my name

Never an honest word

But that was when I ruled the world

The music ended and their voices faded, she smiled widely, she knew it was almost over.

Puck was so caught up in the moment he instantly leaned into Quinn, Quinn, knowing what he was up to quickly moved away, shaking her head.

Puck knew why this was her reaction and didn't bother question her, he instead asked the one question he wanted to ask since their second year of glee club.

"Quinn, in high school, why did you ignore me?"

Quinn wasn't at all surprised by this question, she knew it was coming, she just didn't know why it took five years from high school to come up. She felt guilty though, knowing she shouldn't have ignored him for her entire high school years.

"Well, I guess, after Beth I couldn't be around you anymore"

Puck rolled his eyes but wasn't surprised; he then asked another question he wanted to know the answer to.

"Ok then, but, why'd you go to Sam?"

Quinn again wasn't surprised.

"Well, I needed him for my popularity"

Puck again rolled his eyes but pressed on.

"So, did you always need him for your popularity?"

"Well, No, after Finn broke up with me I guessed I realized that I didn't need popularity, I needed respect, and a decent relationship"

"Yeah, I understand that, sorry I couldn't give that to you" Puck smile at Quinn and she smiled back and nodded.

"It's ok, but anyway, we should probably go, Kurt's probably having the worst time of his life trying to keep everyone busy, it's amazing how much he cares about his moisturizers."

Puck chuckled at this and walked towards the door with the blonde.

"How'd you bribe him?"

"I said that if he didn't help me then i would pour them all down the sink.'

Puck and Quinn laughed together and walked it the cafeteria, Quinn had done it, she had finally gotten the closure she needed, five years after school.

Did the time really matter?

**A/N: I'm sorry for what may seem like a pointless chapter, I just hate how they don't talk anymore, completely ignoring what happened with Beth. I'm not sure if that is actually closure- I've never fully understood it.**

**Don't worry next chapter we will:**

**Have Quam, Tike and other scenes.**

**Will find out why Kurt's so mad at Blaine.**

**Find out what Jesse is up to- see Chapter 2- Rachel.**

**Learn about Tina's marriage**

**And hear more about the characters other life- marriage/engagements and jobs.**


	8. Quam Alert!

**I'M SORRY IF YOU ARE WAITING FOR AN UPDATE= BUT HERE IS A NOTE:**

**ARE YOU A QUAM OR FABREVANS SHIPPER? IF YOU ARE READ MY OTHER STORY DRIFTED- COMPLETE QUAM CUTENESS **

**READ THEN REVIEW- QUAM SHIPPERS ONLY.**


	9. Could Explain That For Me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, everything in this story belongs to the artists, producers etc. This is for my own amusement, I hope you will accept this disclaimer that I do not own anything and NEVER will. Basically, I don't own anything; I hope you will understand that the songs, characters and lyrics and anything else are NOT MINE. I hope you will understand this and will not sue me.**

**PS. The story, characters, songs, lyrics etc. etc. are not for sale/profit and I am not making any money off of this.**

**Thank You.**

**Have Quam, Tike and other scenes, will find out why Kurt's so mad at Blaine, find out what Jesse is up to- see Chapter 2- Rachel, learn about Tina's marriage and hear more about the characters other life- marriage/engagements and jobs.**

**A/N: Thank you 4 reviewing, I read over it and decided that the last chapter was pointless to the storyline so I will name that a 'Mini Chapter'.**

**But ending my rant- here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 8- Could You Explain That For Me?**

Entering the cafeteria Puck and Quinn found an unexpected sight- everyone was fighting.

There was shouting and pushing, Quinn squeezed her way over to Kurt.

"Kurt, what's going on?" she asked him, looking around the room as everyone fought.

"I don't know, one minute we were talking about high school and the next we were fighting, I can't seem to stop them." Kurt explained to her.

"Guys, Guys, STOP IT" Puck suddenly shouted out, shushing everyone as they looked at him surprised.

"What is going on?"

Everyone started there arguing, blaming the fight on the others, Puck once again shushed them, calming them down and taking control.

"Seriously, what is this about?" he asked again, Kurt went up to him and whispered to him that they were fighting about what happened in high school.

"Really, is high school really something to fight about? That was like, five years ago" Puck said, the other looked down guilty, knowing he was telling the truth.

Puck rolled his eyes and sat down in a chair, thankful it was over. Everyone muttered there sorrys to each other and sat down at the table.

"So, if that's over did you make dinner?" Puck said, the others turned to glare at him in anger and he ducked his head.

"I'll do it" Rachel said, getting up and walking into the kitchen, Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn following her.

"So, guys, get out your phones, we're gonna call for help." Puck said, pulling out his phone, the others copying him.

After pushing some numbers the others all gave up.

"We can't, there's no signal" Santana said frustrated.

"Well, I have 10 unread messages." Puck said, the others once again glared at him, and he once again ducked his head.

"You know, I'm going to go help the others" Blaine suddenly said, getting up and walking into the kitchen.

* * *

In the kitchen Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel and Quinn were busy preparing the tots.

"Hey what you up to?" Blaine suddenly called out, walking into the kitchen.

"Cooking, what does it look like?" Kurt mumbled, Blaine walked up to him, but Kurt simply looked away.

"Kurt, why are you so mad at me?" Blaine asked, Kurt again looked away, but Blaine wouldn't give up.

"Please, Kurt, tell me"

"Fine, it's just, i…I guess I can't believe what you did in high school"

"What did I do in high school?"

"You know, I left Dalton, and you didn't follow me"

"Oh, is that why you're so mad, wait you've been mad at me all these years?"

Kurt nodded and Blaine shook his head, chuckling, he immediately stopped when he saw Kurt's hurt face.

"Look, I'm sorry, I just couldn't leave Dalton." Blaine explained.

Kurt nodded in agreement and smiled at him

"That's ok; do you want to help us cook?" Blaine nodded and chuckled, glad they had soted things out.

"What are they doing out there?" Rachel asked after _Klaine_ made up.

"They're trying to call for help" Blaine said to her, Rachel nodded then excused herself, she walked into the cupboard and shut the door, she pulled out her phone, looking into the corner she saw three bars, she was grateful her phone could always pick up a signal.

She then dialed his number, she knew that the others would be mad for not calling for help but she just needed to hear his voice.

Dialing his number she pressed the phone to her ear and waited for him to answer, she was not expecting what she heard.

"_Hello? Hello? Who is this?" _it was a girls voice, Rachel stood there shocked, the voice still questioning who was there. She hung up quickly and leaned against the wall, millions of thoughts running through her head.

_Who was that?_

_Was he cheating?_

_Why? Why? Why?_

She then thought back a few weeks, the phone, the text, wanting to get rid of her, being so happy she was leaving.

It all added up, he was cheating.

She threw her phone to the floor and rushed out the door, slamming it behind her.

She rushed through the kitchen, ignoring everyone's questions on why she was so mad, she stormed to the entrance, pulling and pushing she tried to open the jammed door, screaming in frustration when she couldn't.

"Rachel, Rachel, what's wrong?" Puck asked, running up to her, the others in tow.

She turned around to face him, ready to explain what happened to him, to the others.

* * *

"Hey Quinn, what's up with Rachel?' Sam asked the blonde, walking into the kitchen after everyone left.

"I don't know' Quinn said to him, continuing with the cooking.

"You didn't say anything to upset her did you?" Sam asked her, Quinn glared at him.

'It's just, you can be pretty mean and I just-"

"I didn't do _anything_, all I know is that she went into the cupboard and then two minutes later came storming out" Quinn said interrupting Sam, stopping the cooking and turning to the other blonde, frustrated at what he was accusing her of.

Sam nodded and looked down, guilt setting in. he sighed and whispered a sorry to her, which Quinn accepted.

"Come on, let's go see what she's so mad about" Quinn said to him, grabbing his hand and dragging him out to the corridor.

* * *

"Rachel, What. Is. Wrong?" Puck asked, hoping the brunette would calm down and tell them.

"Well, I called Jesse, just to check in and-"Rachel started, halfway through she was interrupted by Finn.

"Wait, why didn't you call for help?" Puck glared at him and gestured for Rachel to continue.

"I called him, and-and agirlsmmm" Rachel said, unable to finish as she teared up.

"What?" everyone said together, not understanding the last part.

"mmmimimim' Rachel cried again, and everyone again looked confused, Rachel snorted, wiped her tears and started again.

"a girl picked up the phone " everyone gasped at this and Rachel again started crying.

They all gathered around her and pulled her into a hug, comforting there friend.

Rachel pushed her way out of the hug and went back to Puck.

"Noah, Noah you have to get us out, I have to get out" she cried at him, desperate.

"Look, I want to, but the doors stuck, we can't get out-"

"Well try, I have to see him, I HAVE to see him" Rachel shouted at him, pleading.

"Fine, we'll try" Puck said, gesturing to the boys to try and open the door, he pulled Rachel into the cafeteria and sat her down, the girls surrounding him, helping him calm her.

* * *

(Time Lapse- One Hour)

* * *

Rachel had finally settled down, all cried out. Puck and the girls still surrounding her, whispering for her to calm down.

Finn suddenly walked in and gestured for Puck to come outside.

Puck gave one last look to Rachel then followed Finn out.

"What's up?" he asked after he had come out into the hall.

"We tried, but the door is_ stuck_" Finn said to him, gesturing to the boys that were still trying to open the door.

"well, try the other doors, we have to get out, she needs to confront Jesse, and I'm pretty sure I need to kick his ass" Puck snapped at him, referring to the hysterical Rachel.

Finn rolled his eyes but nodded, understanding why they needed to get out so badly.

Puck nodded then walked back into the other room; looking over to the girls he smiled to himself, glad she had friends to comfort her.

**A/N: Sorry about the Tike scene, I'm not sure how to write them… but anyway, this is a bit soon but- next chapter they will get out, because they can't really fix their lives if they are stuck in the school can they? I'm going to write a sequel- do you want to read it? Should I even bother?**


End file.
